1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) assembly used in a flat panel display apparatus, and more particularly, to an FPCB assembly having a simple connection structure with a connector, and a flat panel display apparatus using the FPCB assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, e.g., a liquid crystal display apparatus, includes a large number of component devices that operate by exchanging signals with a controller, e.g., a liquid crystal module, a touch panel, a light-emitting diode (LED) light source, and so forth.
The component devices are connected to the controller via flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs). In general, component devices are separately connected to FPCBs, connectors corresponding to the number of FPCBs are prepared as access units to be connected to the controller, and the FPCBs are one-to-one connected to the connectors.